


My Dude's O'Death

by JetravenEx



Series: Chasing Cars [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Duke O'Death, F/M, Rescue Mission, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetravenEx/pseuds/JetravenEx
Summary: When Jessica Hart's Duke O'Death gets stolen by the Vagos after a job. She embarks on a crusade to rescue her precious armored car. Of course she can't do it alone, so she ropes her poor neighbor whom she's woken up into the fold. This leads to a night of taking out Vagos, rescuing cars, and trying not to wake the IAA agent sleeping in the other room.





	My Dude's O'Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Off the Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719537) by [Bitch_In_The_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue). 



> This is a short that I decided to write after reading Off the Record by Bitch_In_The_Blue, this features her OC from that story Nona and my character Jessica Hart.
> 
> This takes place after Jess has completed the ‘No Smoking’ Mission on GTA online and in between Chapter 3 and 4 of Off the Record.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Blue eyes narrowed and hands twitched as the dirty blonde-haired woman stared at the blood spattered area. Or specifically, the space where her prized Duke O’Death _should’ve_ been.

Figures the damn Vagos would take advantage of her having to leave behind her car to drive the trailer, as she’d been the only competent driver of the group Lamar had tapped to secure the trailer of Redwood Cigarettes. She’d practically been the competent _anything_ who’d been available, since most contacts around her level weren’t interested in mucking around with the gangsters and making pennies compared to the profits of running arms, drugs, and vehicles.

But, Jess, as she liked to be known by her fellows, had been away for a while; so naturally, when Lamar had called her talking about a job that’d happen in the dark of the night that promised a small wad of money, she’d been willing to jump in. Couldn’t hurt to warm up before getting back to trying to bring up her own business running various goods and cars to new heights.

Except here she was now with no Duke O’Death.

“SHIT TITTIES ASS MOTHERFUCKER!” Jess went into a string of curses normally reserved for a close call when driving. She whipped out her phone and quickly dialed Mors Mutual. This was what she got for letting those rookies hurry her along, she’d forgotten to make sure her strongest car couldn’t be stolen. She clenched her fist as her phone rang, she had half a mind to track them down and put a new hole in their ass, but she let out a breath out of her nose. While it might be justified, it wouldn’t do anything to find her missing Dukes.

“Mors Mutual how can I help you?” The lady asked on the other end in an overly cheery tone.

“Hi, yes, my Duke O’Death seems to have been stolen, can you trace its location?” Jess asked as she headed back towards the street, mentally debating whether to call in one of her cars, her Buzzard, or to just steal a car so she didn’t have to risk any of her other vehicles getting taken,

“I’m sorry, I can no longer pick up your tracker,” The woman on the other end, making Jess freeze, the young woman tightening her grip on her phone.

“What do you mean you can’t pick up the trace?” Jess demanded glaring at her phone. “I paid top dollar for that car _and_ for your supposed quality insurance and tracking. You’d better find it!”

“I’m sorry ma’am, the tracker has gone offline, our records indicate it was last detected where we’ve traced your phone to.”

That meant the fuckers had found where the tracker was in her Dukes and ripped it out. “Fuck,” Jess hissed.

“We of course can pay to replace your vehicle for a fee,” The woman informed her cheerfully, Jess narrowly resisting the urge to spit some choice words at her. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

“I’ll call back later if I decide to make a claim,” Jess said before hanging up not bothering to say goodbye. She jammed her phone into her pocket before she could chuck it anywhere and with an angry cry she turned and kicked one of the dumpsters. “SHIT!”

While she could easily go and make a claim, a part of her burned at the thought that _her_ car was in the possession of the Vagos. Her poor Dukes. Who knew what was happening to it? They could be ripping it apart, or giving it some gaudy paint job, or blowing it up for shits and giggles. Her fists clenched.

The Vagos were going to pay in blood. You did not fuck with Jess’s cars and get away with it. Especially not her oh so valuable Dukes.

But even she wasn’t stupid enough to try and take on the Vagos alone, she’d at least need one other person. She checked the time on her phone and winced. 1 o’clock in the morning. This was going to be costly.

“But if it gets me my Dukes back and the thieves dead, I’ll pay whatever,” She decided before she called her mechanic for another car.

~Nona~

A muffled bang and several loud thumps broke through the fog of sleep. Nona’s eyes blinking open looking around in a daze. 14 was lying beside her snoring, but not too loudly it should’ve woken her. Then the very faint sound of something shattering and breaking and loud muffled cursing from somewhere in the building forced her to sit up.

She looked around listening for any footsteps, trying to discern the source of the sounds. She could hear stomping but it was hard to figure out where it was coming from. She glanced once more at the sleeping agent, but it looked like he was out. He’d been pretty exhausted when he’d come over, worn out from damage control after the discovery that Avon and Cliffford were actually genocidal maniacs and everything was going to shit around them.

‘Better to let him sleep and handle this myself,’ Nona thought not having the heart to wake him. She rose from the bed snatching her glasses and moving carefully to retrieve one of her weapons she kept hidden in her room, just in case, before slowly creeping out of her sleeping space.

As she moved slowly through her apartment weapon cocked and ready in her hands, she checked it relieved to find a suppressor on it. A small smile quirked her lips at the thought of 14 waking up tomorrow to find he’d slept through a shootout. Though hopefully it wouldn’t come to that, as dressed in her loose t-shirt and underwear as she was she lacked adequate protection against bullets, or well anything really.

More thuds and stomping and curses, made Nona pause cocking her head as she listened continuing slowly through her apartment. Though a first look confirmed that nothing was amiss in her apartment, her kitchen was as she’d left it, the living room area undisturbed, and the front door closed still. There was a noticeable absence of the source of the cursing and thumping.

Nona relaxed a little. Her space had not been invaded, there was no threat against her or 14 in the area.

That did not however resolve the source of what woke her in the first place. Her eyes narrowing as she glared in the direction of the presumed source of more loud banging and thumping. Even though it wasn’t coming from her apartment as she’d feared it was still extremely loud and disruptive. She doubted she could fall back asleep with it going on.

Sighing to herself she went back to her bedroom to retrieve some pants and her phone. She might as well find out what was going on and try and silence the source of this disruption.

  
~Jess~

Jess panted as she stood in the middle of her wrecked apartment, her body shaking from the rage that was still thrumming through her. Chairs and tables were overturned, her remote was embedded in the cracked screen of her TV, and glass shards from a few shattered glasses littered the floor of her kitchen.

All of her ‘friends’ or ‘ex-friends’ as she was starting to consider them, had told her to just make a claim, and just let the Vagos take the car.

They didn’t understand how important her Dukes was to her. She’d been so happy to get back behind it’s wheel upon returning to Los Santos from having to deal with some family business back in the Midwest, and now to have it stolen?

She’d even tried the rookies who’d had a hand in this mess and they’d just laughed, and when Jess promised to put another hole in their rear ends they’d just laughed and taunted her. Yup, they were definitely getting shot, _after_ Jess recovered her Dukes.

Or at least gave it a proper fiery explosive burial so it couldn’t be abused by anyone else.  
Jess sighed and straightened up squaring her shoulders, it was starting to look like she was going to have to deal with these car thieves herself. Fine. She was ready for the challenge.

She went to gather the needed weaponry and what not from her stash. Grabbing some super heavy armor to put on over her black t shirt and under her favored red leather jacket. She glanced at herself in the mirror and quickly pulled her long dirty blonde hair back into a ponytail so it’d keep out of her way. Couldn’t afford to risk it getting caught on anything.

Once she’d shoved everything necessary into her bag, she pulled out her phone to call Pegasus to prep her Buzzard for her when she heard a knock at the door.

Jess paused cancelling the call glancing towards the door frowning. She’d already reached out and been denied by her usual contacts for jobs and the like. So, who was this?

“Who is it?” Jess asked setting down her bag of weapons tucking her pistol into the waistband of her cropped jeans, moving towards the door.

The response was even more banging on her door and Jess sighed, peering into the peephole to see out. Her eyebrow raising as she took in the woman with short black hair and glasses dressed only in a loose tee, baggy pants and no shoes. She had a phone in her hand and the other was placed at her hip as she glared at the peephole. Then the woman raised her free hand to bang on the door once more and Jess jumped back a bit as the door jostled.

“All right, all right, what?!” Jess demanded opening the door to face the woman only to blink as she had to tilt her head back somewhat to look up at the taller woman.

Once she did a phone was shoved in her face along with a robotic voice reading the text before her.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?!”

Jess frowned gently pushing the phone out of her face. “Um. Butt fucking early in the morning?” She asked shrugging helplessly. The woman’s eyes narrowed behind her round frames before she began typing on her phone quickly again.

“Exactly! You woke me up!”

Jess blinked, “I was….Oooohh,” She glanced back at her wrecked apartment, the woman following her gaze the animosity in her gaze decreasing a tad when she saw how wrecked Jess’s apartment was. “Ahhh yeah, I really should’ve thought about the others… I wonder if the cops have been called,” She muttered wincing rubbing the back of her head grimacing. “Shit I hope they weren’t,” She mentally tried to think if there was any contraband that could be found if her room was searched. Squinting and biting her lip as she tried to recall, before she reasoned that most was in her two warehouses, she’d just have to make sure she was gone before the cops came looking for the source of any noise complaints (all while shifting all her unneeded weapons to the false bottom in the back of her Vapid Minivan in her garage.

The black haired woman began typing once more and showed Jess her phone as the voice asked.

“What happened?”

Jess winced and looked sheepishly back towards the woman, “Uh, me… I lost my cool and may have decided to trash my place a bit… Some of my…” She curled her lips thinking about the rookies, “Some of the people I had to associate myself with today were unwilling to help rectify a problem they caused. They got my car stolen, and well… They’re not willing to help me deal with the ones responsible,”

The woman blinked, “Was it not insured?” Her phone asked for her.

“Well yeah, but it’s my Dukes!” At the blank expression she got Jess elaborated, “My Duke O’Death, I’ve wanted one forever, and I treasure the thing. It’s my go to for missions and jobs because it can take bullets and rockets like nobody’s…” She trailed off at the look on the woman’s face. “I-I mean theoretically it could! Of course, _I_ haven’t seen it do so in practice,” She laughed weakly rubbing the back of her head and averting her eyes to the left.

The woman raised an eyebrow clearly disbelieving her. She typed something on her phone.

“What’s your name? Where do you work?”

Jess sighed, “Jessica Hart,” She said wearily. Yes, she came up with a last name for her fake name. But when she’d had to think of one it had made sense, and she liked the ring of Jessica Hart.

The woman pursed her lips trying to think of something.

“Typically when someone introduces themselves they get a name in return,” Jess said shrugging her shoulders. “But I mean you can have my name sure,” She mused leaning against the door frame. Then she sighed closing her eyes and resting her head on the frame for a moment before straightening up. “Look, I need to be heading off to try and reacquire my Dukes and get some justice. So what do you want miss? An apology,” She said lifting her hand helplessly. “I’m really sorry for disrupting your sleep and everyone else’s, there isn’t much else I can do for you-“

She went quiet as an image was put in front of her face and her eyes widened as she was shown a contact page for Lamar, the expression on the black haired woman’s face a silent question of “Does this look familiar?”

“Wait are you?” Jess looked at the woman for a moment as she pulled her phone back. “Are you saying you’ve worked with Lamar too?” She asked, the woman nodding. “Oh… Oh, well um…” She rubbed the back of her head. “Does that mean you’d be up for helping me out?”

The woman’s eyes narrowed and she pointed to the time

“Yes! I know it’s Fuck us all o’clock in the morning. But this is my Duke O’Death and I can’t stand the fact that some dirty Vagos are doing fuck knows what to it!” Jess said in a hushed voice gesturing wildly before running a hand down her face letting out a sigh. “Look, if you know Lamar that means you’re uh…” Jess looked for the right word eyes going upwards as if the ceiling could give her the right word. “You’re cool with dealing a bit of ‘justice’ of your own from time to time.” She said with air quotes, “Especially if you’re paid well,”

The woman nodded slowly.

“Sooo look, I just need someone to keep me from getting turned to swiss cheese when I try to recover my Dukes or destroy it so no one else can use it. Along with making all those Vagos bastards pay in blood for taking what was mine,” Jess said.

The woman pursed her lips, clearly not at all sold on the idea of going on a mission to help some clearly not so sound of mind woman get her vehicle back.

“How’s 100,000 sound?” Jess offered wearily.

The woman immediately seemed to perk up at that mouthing 100K for a moment.

Jess nodded. “I want them to suffer for their error and recover my Dukes, that’s easily worth 100K to me. So if you’re interested I’ll be in my garage space. I can let you in if you decide you’re interested.” She said before moving to grab her bag. “But I’ve got to go now before I lose any hope of finding it again.” She said shutting the door to her apartment behind her before she headed to the elevator pushing the button to call the elevator. Behind her she could hear the silent woman slip back into her apartment and quietly shut the door, Jess letting out a sigh. She hadn’t expected any response neither yay or nay but still it would’ve been nice.

When the elevator came she was relieved to see it was empty and she slipped inside shifting her bag of weapons up so it stopped digging into the small of her back as much. She pushed the button for the garage scanning her key to take her to her personal one. Then leaned against the wall as the doors closed and the elevator carried her down, the dirty blond haired woman crossing her arms as she watched the floor numbers decrease.

First she had to stash any of her extra ammunition in her Vapid Minivan, and then after that she’d have to pick which car she was going to take. Or take her Buzzard.

No it probably was ultimately best she went with a car, she didn’t have time to activate any CEO benefits as her office assistant hadn’t returned yet to work as Jess had let her take a vacation, which would mean dealing with Pegasus. After her interaction with the oh so perky Mors Mutual lady on the phone, Jess wasn’t in the mood to haggle with Pegasus for cost and where they’d place her chopper. Better to just grab one of her cars and use them.

But which one?

The elevator dinged interrupting her thoughts and Jess stepped out into her garage smiling as the lights came on illuminating her nine remaining precious vehicles.

“All right look alive ladies and gents, the Vagos have stolen one of ours,” She said heading over to where her green vapid minivan was parked the first car she could see from the elevator. She smiled and tapped the minivan’s hood. “But first Speedy, I’m going to need you to hold some of these for me. In case some of the boys in blue decide to try and stick their noses around my place,” She said moving to the back and popping the trunk, lifting it halfway as the minivan wasn’t pulled out far enough so Jess had to duck to get to the trunk space. Though she could still stash what she needed to do, the trunk’s bottom dug slightly into her back, but she didn’t mind it. She appreciated the contact with her vehicle, it reminded her he was here, it was grounding.

“All right, don’t tell anyone you’ve got that,” She said replacing the false bottom to conceal the weapons and ammunition. Ducking her head and closing the trunk with a thunk.  
She patted the trunk. “I know I can count on you Speed.” She said before slipping out from behind the minivan to consider her other vehicles.

Her coquette was out. It was too shiny and new and she’d just got it’s lovely red paint job done. Her blue and sea blue Elegy was also out for that reason as well. Her Bati 800 was definitely out since she wasn’t interested in risking getting shot to pieces on it. Her gauntlet with it’s matte black paint job and purple stripe would be a decent option for stealth, but it was far from her favorite.

Her eyes drifted over to her remaining four, her red Lampadati Felon GT convertible was out it had always been more of a show car than a work car. That left the Ruiner, Dominator and her first car her Buffalo.

Jess sighed grabbing her chin as she moved to consider them. “All right which one of you should I take?” She murmured.

She was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of a buzzer. Jess turned her head, smiling slightly. “Well it looks like we’re going to have some help.” She said heading over to the elevator to accept the request to gain entry. She stood off to the side smiling as the elevator doors opened to reveal the woman in the hallway.

“Sweet you decided to come help!” Jess said beaming as she considered the other woman. Who simply nodded. “Great, okay, you all ready to go?”

The woman raised an eyebrow at her and Jess sighed, “Yeah, yeah you’re right you wouldn’t have come down here if you weren’t. Okay so let me grab my keys,” She said heading over to where her keys were hung randomly snagging one and pushing the button her Dominator’s headlights lighting up signaling her choice.

“Right we’re taking the Dominator then,” Jess said. “I did just tune it up recently so it can really get going,” She said as she led the quiet woman to her car, the woman considering the vehicles for a moment before she slid into the passenger seat, Jess slipping behind the wheel and turning the key her Dominator coming to life with a lovely throaty rumble, and Jess pulled it out of the garage the lights turning off behind her as she headed up the ramps to get out to the street.

“Hey so since we’re going to be working together for tonight, what do I call you?” Jess asked as they came up to the street.

She glanced beside her and saw the woman pull out her phone and turn on that app she’d seen her use earlier in the hall to talk/yell at Jess earlier. Jess refocused as the gates leading out of the garage drew up revealing the road ahead. Jess slowly easing her Dominator out onto the block.

“Nona,” She heard the robotic voice say and Jess glanced at the woman who smiled slightly.

“Nona huh, nice to meet ya!” Jess said then she flashed her a devious grin blue eyes gleaming with mischief. “You ready to burn some rubber in Los Santos?”  
Nona seemed to stiffen moving to grab something as Jess laughed turning her attention back to the road.

“Rhetorical question, why would you have a muscle car if you intend to go slow?” Jess said before flooring it the Dominator roaring and leaping forwards heading towards the sharp hill down from Eclipse Towers soaring over a car that had been waiting to turn the driver shouting something as the Dominator turned and shot down the main road engine roaring as it picked up speed. “So I lost my car by the El Burro train yard, I was thinking we could start looking around there.” Jess mused as she swerved the Dominator around a little Blista the car honking its horn loudly after her Jess grinning enjoying the feeling as her Dominator tore up the road as it was meant to the street lights glinting off it’s diamond blue paint job with it’s almost white stripe doing down the middle of the car.

"El Burro Heights is right around Cypress Flats, where the East Side Vagos tend to hang out. Head to Cypress Flats, if they plan to sell your car there’s an auto place there.’  
Jess let out a whistle and glanced over at the woman beside her. “Damn, you know your stuff, I’d have lost a butt ton of time trying to figure that out from long faded tire treads or end up owing Lester Crest a butt ton of money to find it for me,”

"Who do you think I asked?" Nona's phone asked Jess turning to look at her. "Lester has been a friend for a while."

  
“Figures, that guy might be weird and awkward as fudge, but dammmmnnn does he know his shit. How much did that cost you?” Jess asked as they stopped at a red light Jess glancing around to check the road signs as she did so to orient herself.

Nona held up her phone Jess turning to look at it.

_‘I don’t know what exactly you think you’re doing at this hour looking for a car, but whatever I don’t care can’t exactly blame you if you want to make some money for one last hurrah. It sounds like the East Side Vagos are responsible, they’re in Cypress Flats, if they’re looking to pawn or scrap a car they’d probably take it to Olson’s Autos. Try there.’_

“Good ol’ Lester Crest,” Jess said, “I will have to send that guy something nice at some point… Hmm… On second thought probably not a good idea,” She said grimacing as she headed back down the streets the speedometer rocketing up as she dodged smoothly in and out of traffic using both sides of the roads with ease. “Really don’t want to risk giving him the wrong idea,” She said pulling a face.

"Send him a Princess Robot Bubblegum statuette. He’s obsessed." Nona smirked at her own joke- then grimaced as at the thought and lowering her phone before focusing ahead.

“Hey what’d he mean by ‘last hurrah’? You got some terminal illness or something?” Jess asked that bit of what Lester sent sticking in her mind, making her glance over at her passenger.

Nona mimed zipping her lips before pointing ahead immediately.

Jess turning ahead and easily dodging out of the way of a car that had been driving straight at them. “Fine, I suppose we’re all entitled to our privacy.” She said as they tore past Darnell Bros. “And there’s ‘Creepy Uncle Lester’s’ factory, you’re welcome to wave if you’d like,” She said as she focused on driving down Popular Street. “I actually have a warehouse further down Vespucci Boulevard funnily enough,” She said as they went through the intersection.

‘What do you sell?’ The phone asked.

“Just about everything and anything,” Jess said shrugging, “Cars and their upkeep are fudging expensive. My Dukes cost me 600K. I was debating getting a Kurama but now I’ve got my eye on something far more special. Something that’s a whole butt ton more money, and a whole lot more classified. Like so far the only time I’ve even heard about one of them was during a gun running mission, when the IAA agent ordering me and my crew around mentioned there was one for us to use. But my friend,” She grumbled scowling. “Decided he wanted me to drive the goods rather than drive the fun car.”

She didn’t noticed the curious look Nona was sending her as they had reached the industrial portion of Popular Street.

“Right if my memory of this place isn’t completely crap, this part of Popular Street should be the main heart of Cypress Flats.” Jess said slowing down the Dominator as she looked around the industrial area. “Now to find that auto place, probably over there!” She said nodding to where she could glimpse a faded sign pulling her Dominator to the side and killing the lights.

“Now how to do this,” Jess muttered biting her lower lip as she considered the place she could faintly see a flickers of movement of gangsters milling about. “I don’t want to risk them running off with my Dukes but I’m really not in the mood for stealth.”

Nona nudged her and pointed towards a ladder leading up to the roof of a nearby building.

“Oh yeah, if one of us goes up there they can snipe some Vagos and locate my Dukes,” Jess said nodding, “Good thinking Nona,” She said before digging into her pocket and pulling out her phone handing it over to Nona. “Here input your information into it, I’ll shoot you a picture of my Dukes and you can text me back when you have a visual on it. I’ll,” She frowned tapping her chin, “Probably best I stay close behind you in case someone makes you, so that way I can give you some covering fire to let you get down if it’s too exposed up there.”

Nona nodded as she filled in her phone number under the name Nona before handing it back to Jess. Jess took it and immediately went to her gallery and selected a decent picture of her Duke O’Death and sent it to Nona, the mute woman’s phone buzzing with confirmation from the message received.

“Great sounds like you got it,” Jess said as she moved to get out closing the drivers side door of her Dominator as quietly as she could. “Okay Dominator, you wait here,” Jess said checking her special carbine before she cocked it as Nona slipped out of the car as well. “Gonna make sure he’s all locked up good and tight. Not letting any more Vagos go running off with my cars,” She said securing the car as Nona prepped her guns as well casting a look around the area before Jess straightened up. “Right, Dominator is secured, really need to come up with a nickname for the boy, had him forever,” Jess muttered to herself patting her Dominator as she moved to stand beside Nona.

“Right so I’ll follow your lead,” Jess said. “My Special Carbine has a suppressor on it so as long as a whole pack of them don’t come up on us without warning I should be able to drop anyone who gets too close quietly enough to not attract too much attention while you scope out for my Duke O’Death.”

Nona nodded in confirmation, before making her way to the ladder shifting her hold on her gun so she could scale the ladder Jess planting herself at the base of the ladder ready to prepare for anything.

~Nona~

  
Nona frowned once she reached the roof, her assessment had been right. Up here she had a good view of the Vagos and the various vehicles. She pulled out her phone to check the image of the Duke O’Death before she lowered the phone and hefted her weapon. She peered through the scope looking around for any vehicle that matched up the appearance of the one in the phone. At first she was having little luck, the Duke O’Death was black after all and it was hard enough to make out what the other cars that littered the yard looked like in the dark.

Then she noticed a gathering of a couple of Vagos towards one of the back corners of the lot surrounding a particular car and she noticed it had the same front end and extra lights as pictured in the image of Jess’s Duke O’Death.

Bingo.

She crouched down behind a ventilation shaft on the roof to avoid being spotted. She shifted her hold on her gun to hold her phone to send message to Jess down below. _‘Found it, it’s in the back corner surrounded by a bunch of Vagos.’_

  
She cast an eye over the yard again as she waited when her phone vibrated with Jess’s returning text.

_‘How many are there?’_  
  
Nona lifted her gun and peered through the scope scanning through the yard before returning back into hiding. _‘I see about 20,’_

_‘Okay I’m going to go for it, you okay acting as sniper and picking off any that try to run off with my Dukes or sneak up on me?’_  
  
Nona nodded smirking as she typed up her response, _‘I’m going to aim to take them out quick, but I will keep an eye on you and your car,’_ She assured the other woman. Then she slipped her phone back into her pocket shifting to get into a good position lifting her gun and peering through the scope.

Glancing towards the foot of the building she was on she could see the trio of Vagos that had been close suddenly drop as Jess advanced onto the yard. One of the Vagos had been leaning against a wall smoking and he turned at the sound of the bodies hitting the ground.

His eyes widened as he saw Jess opening his mouth to shout only to let out a gasp of air as Nona put a bullet right between his eyes.

Jess threw a thumbs up Nona’s way as she moved into the yard keeping to the shadows. Nona shifted to focus on the Duke O’Death, the majority of the Vagos were congregated there so she shifted her sights on a Vagos standing near the other entrance to the yard, likely supposed to be acting as lookout. His gaze was focused away from Nona and it was child’s play for her to line up the shot and take him down.

While she’d been doing that Jess had snuck up on another pair of Vagos and took them out. But not before one of them alerted them all when his body slammed into the car he’d been standing by letting out a loud thump.

“Who’s there!” Nona shifted her scope towards the Duke O’Death seeing most of them orient on where Jess was several of them drew their weapons and advanced towards where the bodies of Jess’s recent kills were as others slipped into cover and another moved towards the open driver's side of the Duke O’Death looking inches away from diving in.

Well.

She couldn’t have that. 

Nona lined up the shot and dropped the guy, and smirked as the group near the Duke O’Death freaked out. Shouts rose up and guns were raised a few shots going off the while the gang members tried desperately to determine where the shot came from.

Seizing on their confusion, Jess opened fire from her spot of cover by the front end of a car, taking out the two Vagos that had come close to investigate the loud thump from her earlier kill. The other Vagos close to the Duke O’Death scattered some returning fire while others moved to get into cover.

In the chaos Nona began to fire as well taking out two that were moving to try and flank Jess. Then catching another one who turned to see where the new barrage was coming from, while Jess picked off any of the ones who hadn’t gotten to cover quickly enough.

After that it was child’s play with Nona’s vantage point and most of the Vagos focused on Jess, they weren’t able to do anything as Jess sent them reeling every time they tried to pop out and get a shot off at her, leaving them wide open for Nona to finish them off.

It was over far too quickly for Nona’s tastes as she took out the last one who had been creeping along in cover to try and get to the Duke O’Death perhaps seeking the protection of the armored vehicle to escape the onslaught.

Nona peered around the yard looking for any movement as Jess made her way towards the Duke O’Death gun held at the ready until she made it to the Duke O’Death giving the vehicle a once over before nodding and turning her body towards Nona and giving her a thumbs up a big grin on her face.

Well it seemed their work here was done, the mute woman nodded before turning and moving to make her way down the ladder to join Jess on the ground.

~Jess~

  
The young woman beamed as she took in her beloved armor car, there was a bit of blood staining the hood likely from the Vagos that was at her feet. But she kicked the body aside and went over to her car. “Oh Dukes, I am soooo sorry, I will never ever let you get stolen by terrible awful Vagos ever again. I promise! Please forgive me,” She said as she gave it a once over. Besides the various dents from bullets she knew she’d gotten in the mission earlier and a few scrapes on the side (likely from the Vagos’ fudging incompetency with driving), her Dukes was relatively unharmed.

“Well you look okay, let’s see how you are inside,” Jess said making her way towards the driver's seat and peering inside gun held up ready to put a bullet in any Vagos that might’ve thought hiding in her Duke O’Death, letting out a relieved sigh as she found the Dukes interior to be empty, and otherwise in the same state as she’d left it. Now for the last check.

Adjusting her hold on her weapon she slid into the driver's seat, holding her gun in one hand as she grabbed the door and shut it not wanting to chance fate. Then in the safety of her Dukes she set down her gun and considered the console and dash scowling as she saw where the bastards had dug out the wires to hotwire her car, but that was a minor enough repair job, now to see if the engine was holding up just as well as the rest of the car.

Jess fished out her Dukes keys and shoved them into the ignition and turned the key, letting out a relieved laugh as her Dukes answered her silent question with a loud rumbling as the engine started before settling into a steady purr. “Oh thank goodness you’re all right! You have no idea how worried I was!” Jess gushed hugging the steering wheel of the Dukes. “I will never, never leave you unlocked ever again I swear.” She said rubbing her cheek against the leather of the steering wheel. “I will make it up to you, fix up where those terrible mean Vagos hurt you and then give you a nice long wash, how does that sound?” She got no answer but she let out a happy sigh. “I am so glad you’re okay.” She said.

A tap on the window pulled Jess from her happy reunion moment, and she glanced out the slats of the armored side window to find Nona outside, rifle still in one hand, phone in the other. Jess opened the door partially so she could hear her better. “I don’t mean to interrupt your reunion, but your other car is locked and I don’t think the police are far off.”

“Oh! Right, right,” Jess said quickly fishing out the Dominator’s keys. “Yeah here, just watch the turns the Dominator can like to be a bit eh fishtaily if you’re going fast. So just take care with that.” She said holding up the keys. “But better you take it then it get impounded or you get arrested, then I’d have to do a whole ‘nother car rescue on top of a person rescue and I don’t think I could pull that off. Especially against cops. They’re like really mean.” Jess said waving her hand, “Like, exuberantly mean, I mean there was this one time-”

“Kid, I wanna go to bed. I have somebody waiting for me.” Nona typed, then paused, hand cupped around her ear to pick up the faint sound of sirens on the way… Figures. “We should go now.”

“Oh! Right, sorry, sorry,” Jess said laughing sheepishly as she handed the keys over to Nona. “Dominator’s right where we left it, in fact, I’m so happy I’ve got my Dukes back I think I’m gonna go play with the boys in blue a little, enjoy some time with my Dukes.” She said revving the engine with a grin. “I’ll see you back at the complex, don’t crash my Dominator!” She said letting Nona step back before she gunned the engine the armored car taking off the engine rising from a purr to a roar as Jess sent it through a chain linked fence and onto the street, tires squealing as the black car shot off into the night. The sirens seeming to get louder before they faded clearly having shifted to give chase to the black armored car.

~Nona~

Nona quirked a smile as she heard the sirens fade away, that woman was crazy, not that Nona could really judge. Plus she’d earned Nona a quiet ride back to the apartment, something that was much appreciated as she made her way back towards where the Dominator was parked.

She cast a glance around just to make sure nothing was moving before she headed out of the yard completely and headed towards where the muscle car sat waiting. With a click of the button the car unlocked and headlights lit up signaling the cars readiness to serve, and Nona made her way to the drivers side, opening the door and settling inside.

After seeing Jess rip through the streets behind the wheel of this thing, and her own preference towards motorbikes she wondered how well this would go. She could drive fine sure, but there was no doubt that Jess had likely tooled this beast into a powerful vicious machine. Confirmed by when she turned the keys and the car came to life with a growl.

Oh well, she could afford to take it a bit slower to get used to the vehicle, thanks to Jess luring the cops away. Testing the car a little she put pressure on the pedal letting the car move forwards immediately and coast to a smooth stop when the brakes were applied. No squeals or hisses of any sort just smooth movements and the constant rumble of a powerful engine waiting to be let loose.

Well, the faster she pushed it, the sooner she could get back to 14, so Nona hit the gas and the car shot off though heading Jess’s warnings Nona slowed at the first corner the car still twitching a bit despite the slower speed but Nona was able to get it under control before she tore down the straight street heading back towards the apartment complex.

Unbeknownst to Nona a sleepy Vagos who had been napping by the wall and hidden completely in shadow was roused by the Dominator coming to life and stumbled to his feet when he’d taken in the sight of his dead comrades. And when he saw the Dominator taking off he quickly snapped a picture of it and getting his fellows on the phone.

“Hey! We’ve got some Vago Killas in a dark blue and white dominator running off. Yeah they came on our turf and fucked us up, so let’s go return the favor.” He said sending them the picture of the Dominator to find before lowering his phone cursing under his, heading towards one of the Vagos vehicles.

///---///

It didn’t take long for Nona to get back to the apartment complex. While she was far from a master at driving the oversteery muscle car, she at least got a good enough handle on it to make the most of its speed. She brought the Dominator to a halt outside the complex, and checked her phone to see that she’d only been gone an hour.

A rumble of a familiar engine had Nona look up from her phone to see Jess pull the Duke O’Death up beside her the young woman smiling and waving at her.

“I’m just gonna put Dukes away, grab your money and then I’ll come back to collect my Dominator,” She said, Nona nodding as Jess pulled away heading towards the garage the gate opening and the battered black armored car disappeared into the garage.

Nona turned off the Dominator’s engine and stepped out holding the keys in her hand. While this had been fun, it had still gotten her up waayyyy too early (and not to mention out of bed with 14) and she wanted to get paid. She decided she’d hold the keys just in case Jess jipped her, though she doubted the woman would, she couldn’t be too careful.

The younger woman didn’t keep her waiting long, coming out of the complex holding something in her hand. She gave the Dominator a once over before nodding and focusing on Nona.

“I hope my Dominator was well behaved for you,” Jess said holding up the wad of cash she was holding, “Here, I happened to have a wad of 100K from my last sale. It might be a little over, but consider that extra since it is too buttfucking early for me to do math, and you got my Dominator back home without issue too.”

Nona nodded taking the cash with an appreciative smirk before handing over the Dominator’s keys to Jess.

“Great, well pleasure working with you,” Jess said tossing the keys and catching them again before she moved to get into the drivers side of the Dominator. “We should do this again sometime, but with a little less uh… me getting my cars stolen and more us doing the…” Jess snapped her fingers trying to think of the word. “Fudge a duck it’s too early for me to be Englishing. You get what I mean, anyways I guess I’ll be seeing you Nona, enjoy the wee hours of the morning,” Jess said before she shut the door of her dominator and started the car driving it back towards the garage to put it away.

Nona sighed shaking her head before she examined the wad of cash. She weighed it in her hand and flipped through a couple of the bills nodding to herself. It seemed to be roughly 100K, she could check more carefully in the morning. But for now she wanted to get back to 14 and her bed. Her smile broadened as she wondered if he was still none the wiser to her absence.

She headed to the entrance of the apartment complex, slipping inside, not taking notice of the vehicles pulling up onto the block.

Nona covered her mouth to suppress a soundless yawn as she pushed the elevator button, the elevator doors opening with a ding revealing it to be empty and Nona slipped inside. Musing that Jess was still in the garage, probably making sure they all were comfortable or something, chuckling at the image of the woman tucking them in with one of those car covers.

The woman was definitely an odd one, she’d have to keep her in mind, maybe bring her on a few jobs to see how well she could work with her and her crew. With Ace still being AWOL, it couldn’t hurt to have someone on call.

She frowned at the thought of the pink haired woman as the elevator slid open onto her floor. Shaking her head to dismiss the thoughts, it was too early to be thinking about that after all, she made her way towards her room and inserted her key slipping inside.

She let out a sigh once she closed the door behind her, her apartment just as she’d left it. Now to see if a certain IAA agent was still where she’d left him. She toed off her boots and quietly moved through the apartment smiling when she heard the familiar sound of him snoring, and she entered her bedroom to find him still fast asleep.

‘Slept through the whole thing,’ She mused, probably for the best. She did not want to have to spend time explaining the night she had when she’d much rather get back to sleeping beside him. Fortunately, Jess had been the one to get splattered the most with blood so all Nona had to do was strip off her clothes, throw on the loose tee she’d be wearing earlier and make her way towards the bed, lying down next to him smiling as she felt his body heat and lifted the blanket. She took off her glasses and set them on her bedside table before settling into her bed ready to finally fall asleep.

Only to pause when she heard heavy footsteps, she frowned. Surely Jess was done with her temper tantrums now that her beloved car was back home? But then she stiffened when she heard a sound she recognized, the sound making her sit up in bed. The sound of someone trying to pick a lock.

Her lock.

Immediately she got out of bed snatching up her glasses and grabbing the weapons she’d just set aside. She could hear the lock starting to turn and she quickly slipped out of her bedroom door closing it as quietly as she could behind her before moving into the first spot of cover she could find cocking her suppressed special carbine. A tight smile crossing her face at the deja vu. Just earlier when Jess had been thumping around she’d wondered if 14 would sleep through a shootout.

As the lock turned fully and the door handle turned Nona took a deep breath.

Seemed like it was time to find out.

She braced for the door to be thrown open but instead it was eased open. She peered around the corner she was covering behind and she could see a large man carrying what looked like an assault rifle look around before saying something to his fellows behind him and they tromped in.

Good, better she get them out in the open so she could mow them down quickly before they could cause too much trouble.

Once about 3 of them had made their way in, Nona moved into action poking out from her cover and opening fire on them.

“Shit!” One of them gasped as he went down the other two not having a chance to say anything as Nona’s bullets got them dead in the head ending them immediately.

But now more of them were swarming in and taking aim at her Nona shot at them until her clip ran out, forcing Nona to draw back and shift to hide behind one of her chairs. How many were there? She gritted her teeth as she reloaded as the men began to advance towards her, bullets flying past her and through the chair she was hiding behind a few whizzing past her head. Shit she might be in trouble.

“Got you now you bitch!” One of them growled advancing on her hiding place, from their footsteps she assumed he was moving to flank her, and another was… moving towards her bedroom SHIT!

Then she heard the sound of her apartment door get thrown open, “Hey! Over here you fuck faces!” Jess’s voice came from the doorway a lot louder than Nona would’ve wanted her to be. But her distraction worked as the Vagos turned their attention to the newcomer Jess turning them to swiss cheese until the Vagos’s returning fire forced her to dart back behind the corner to seek some cover even as bullet holes ripped through the wall of her apartment.

With the Vagos attention away from her Nona rose up from her hiding place and dispatched the ones closest to her bedroom door, wincing as they went down with loud thuds and gasps. She prayed that somehow 14 would not wake up, the last thing she needed was him to step out in the thick of this mess.

“Die! Die!” Jess growled shooting wildly at the Vagos unable to see them as easily likely because she’d been coming from the lighter hallway decorating Nona’s walls with bullet holes before meeting their mark. Then Jess let out a yelp the younger woman throwing herself into the apartment as footsteps sounded from the hallway and bullets whizzed past the pajama clad woman. “More incoming!” Jess said quickly moving towards Nona taking out one of the goons who was trying to sneak up on the mute woman.

Nona scowled putting a finger over her lips to shush Jess as she slipped beside her by the couch.

“What?” Jess said blinking at her and then Nona pointed towards her bedroom door. “OH! That’s right you mentioned earlier you had like a booty call or something?” Nona retaliated to that with an elbow to the ribs, making Jess hiss. “Okay okay, don’t mock Nona’s… whoever the fudge is in there. Fuck. Stupid Vagos, fuckers must’ve followed us.” She grumbled. “I didn’t see how many there were coming but there’s still enough to be troublesome.”

Nona nodded grimly frowning as she checked her gun, Jess letting out a sigh.

“So we’ve gotta kill the next onslaught without making too much noise?” Jess confirmed glancing at Nona who nodded and Jess let out the breath through her nose and shook her head. “Well I’ll do my best. But no guarantees these guys are going to go down quietly. All the more reason to take them out as quickly as possible.” Jess said just as bullets flew into the apartment Jess sticking low beside Nona. “Guess they smartened up this time and decided to shoot first before walking in,” She murmured to Nona, “But out there is brighter than in here,” The sound of bullets began to peter off. “So they’re not going to see us, so we just keep quiet…” Footsteps began to advance slowly into the room as Jess tensed beside her. “Let them get in, and then take advantage of their lack of night vision,” She murmured. “I’ll wait on your signal,”

Nona nodded holding up her hand listening gun ready in her hand.

“Did we get the Vago Killa’s?” One of the Vagos asked.

“Can’t see shit,” grumbled another.

“I don’t hear anything we probably got them.” another voice said. Nona lifted her head slightly spotting 4 Vagos. This wouldn’t take long. Still focusing towards the Vagos she held up 3 fingers, then she counted down and once she lowered them all she rose up and unleashed a barrage upon the Vagos.

Jess clearly hadn’t picked up the entire meaning as she was a second behind Nona in rising up, cursing quietly before she helped take out the first 2 Vagos.

“Shit I thought you were trying to tell me there was 3,” Jess whispered, before cursing when the 2 remaining Vagos began to return fire forcing them to get back down behind their flimsy cover of the couch.

Nona let out a sigh but shook her head. The Vagos were keeping pretty constant fire on them. It sounded like one was keeping fire while the other took over when the other needed to reload preventing Jess and her from rising out of cover without getting full of bullets.

Normally her go to would’ve been to chuck a grenade at them but that was not an option. Instead she glanced around for something, could they throw something and make them shoot elsewhere?

“This sucks,” Jess grumbled to her scowling as she could hear the Vagos beginning to shift closer and the bullets were beginning to come flying through the couch dangerously close to them. “Okay, I’m going to dive towards the end there and light them up from behind that corner,” Jess whispered gesturing to the end of the couch. “I should be low enough to where they can’t hit me from where they’re aiming, and it’ll hopefully confuse the morons long enough for you to end them if I miss completely.” She said.

Nona frowned, it wasn’t the _best_ plan but at this rate she was going to wind up with another bullet in her, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted. So she nodded in agreement with the woman’s plan.

Jess took a deep breath waiting for the bullets to stop from the one and then the other take over, that ones shots closer to the couch. Then Jess threw herself towards the end of the couch twisting and bringing up her weapon and firing rapidly at the Vagos from around the corner.

The shots were completely blind but they did the trick as the bullets shifted moving towards where Jess was.

But then Nona was back up and unleashing a deadly barrage on the goons, shredding them, neither able to let out more than a gasp before hitting the floor with two thumps.  
For a moment the apartment was quiet, then Jess let out a long sigh flopping onto the floor her gun hitting the floor with a soft thud.

“Fudge a duck, thank god it’s over,” Jess muttered her face partially buried in the carpet. Then she let out a sigh grunting as she pushed herself off her stomach and into a semi kneeling position. “I’m going to go check and see if there’s more coming,” Jess said, “Though I swear if there is more, I’m going to kill them, then I’m going to go outside with an RPG blow them up and then-” Her voice was starting to rise so Nona quickly held a finger to her lips Jess ending her tirade quickly glancing towards the bedroom door.

“Are you sure they’re even still asleep in there?” Jess asked her quietly as Nona pushed herself up moving towards the bedroom door but they weren’t even halfway there before they heard 14’s snoring. Jess paused tilting her head for a second biting back a snort quickly covering her mouth to suppress “Yeah okay the dude’s definitely asleep in there, how the fuck is he? Dunno.” She muttered then she shrugged. “Welp time to see if we’ve got any other unfortunate visitors.” Tossing her long dirty blond hair she headed towards the front door that was still wide open from the last Vagos entering. Holding her rifle at the ready the young woman made her way towards there grimacing as something squished under her bare feet.  
  
“Eeeewwwwwwwwww,” Jess mumbled dancing away from the spot she stepped on, “Gross gross gross gross,” She mumbled pulling a face as she wiped her foot on the carpet trying to get rid of the worst of… whatever gore she’d gotten on her foot. While their night vision was good enough to see the shape of the bodies everything else was a bit difficult to see.

Nona sighed, cleaning up this mess was going to be a bitch. She mused as Jess reached the door after stepping very carefully around the corpses before she reached the door. Nona watched her take a deep breath and then without preamble stuck her head out to check. Nona bit her lip half expecting the young woman to take a shot to the skull, seriously did she not have the common sense to not try that, or was she too tired to care at this point?

Fortunately no bullets came and Jess looked down one way and then the other before she let out a relieved sigh and grabbed the door and shut it. “The coast is clear, thank whatever lords in heaven above.” Jess said “Though we should probably check-” Jess frowned and trailed off as she heard a siren drawing near to the complex and she headed over to the window Nona doing the same.

A lone patrol car pulled up to the building and an officer got out.

“What the frig is the boys in blue doing here?” Jess asked as the officer made his way into the building. “Shitshitshit, he’s coming inside. I don’t know why but he is,” Jess said anxiously as she looked at the room. “Crap crap, what do we do?”

Nona set her gun on the couch and pulled out her phone typing something quickly. Jess shifting from foot to foot anxiously the woman looking about ready to jump out of her skin. Once she was done typing she held up the phone to Jess who leaned forwards to read it. _‘Move the bodies into the far corner by the table, they’ll be out of sight from the door,’_

Jess nodded immediately, “Right, right,” She said setting down her gun and heading over to the closest corpse curling her lip as she seized the things wrist. “Still so gross,” She mumbled pulling a face as she dragged the body as quickly and quietly as she could into the corner as Nona grabbed one and did the same. The women moving quickly and quietly to stash the bodies of the gangsters out of sight.

They were just moving the last of them when there was a knock on the door.

Both women froze Nona edging towards the door and peeking into the peep hole spotting an officer on the other side. She glanced back towards Jess who was hastily shoving the last Vagos out of sight when she realized they’d placed all the guns on to the couch. She gestured frantically at the guns, as the knocking got louder.

“Police open up!”

Jess looked towards them eyes wide the young woman looking around wildly before she snagged a blanket that had been originally strewn over a chair and hopping onto the couch the metal of each weapon scraping against one another and Nona was glad they’d had the foresight to put the safeties on before Jess had to practically throw herself on top of them.

There was a muffled hiss of ‘ow my sides’ as Jess covered the guns with her body pulling the blanket to conceal everything else before turning her head so she looked like she’d just passed out on the couch.

The banging on the door started up again and Nona gave the place a once over to ensure there wasn’t anything the cop could immediately see before turning and opening the door to see the officer.

The officer’s hand was still raised to knock mouth open to say something when Nona opened the door. He drew back then looked her up and down, surprised then he composed himself. “Sorry to bother you miss, but one of your neighbors called saying there was some loud noises coming from your apartment so I’m just here to tell you to keep whatever it is down,” He said.

Nona raised an eyebrow at him before she signed _“I'm afraid there's been a mistake, as I can't speak,"_  

The officer blinked frowning, “I don’t know ASL,” He muttered rubbing the back of his head letting out a sigh, “But clearly if you can’t speak you couldn’t be the source of the noise complaint.” He glanced past her into her dark room only able to see the faint lump of a person on the couch before shrugging. “All right, I’m sorry for bothering you ma’am,” He said with a nod before turning and considering the hallway listening for anything. When he couldn’t hear anything he shrugged, “You have a nice night,” He added as he made his way back to the elevator, Nona nodding and closing her door. She waited by the door listening. She could hear the ding of the elevator arriving and the officer stepping into the elevator. She let out a sigh of relief once the doors slid shut.

“Is he gone?” Jess whispered as Nona moved across the apartment heading towards the window. Jess lifted her head to follow the mute woman’s movements. Nona looked down at the street below watching the police car. A few minutes ticked by and then the officer who’d come by her door went over to his car and Nona let out a sigh.

Only to nearly jump out of her skin as all the guns under Jess slipped out from under her and crashed onto the floor.

She whipped around glaring at Jess who was propped up on her side looking wide eyed at the guns now lying on the floor. Slowly the young woman looked up at Nona, mouth opening and closing holding up a hand with a helpless gesture. They both froze as they heard the sound of bed springs shifting from the bedroom. They both focused on the bedroom door Jess biting her lip as they braced themselves.

They stood stock still for half a minute, then they heard 14’s snoring resume and both women just turned to look at each other, and began to crack up as the ridiculousness of the situation set in.

Jess’s shoulders started shaking as 14 continued to snore undisturbed in the bedroom, she quickly moved a hand up to her mouth to suppress her giggles that threatened to bubble into full on laughter. “How is he still asleep?!” She bit out moving to lie on her back one arm wrapped around her middle as her whole body was racked with barely restrained giggles.

The mute woman’s shoulders shook with barely contained mirth as well, turning her head to the wall silently laughing as she fished out her phone and typed out a response. Holding it towards Jess who got a hold of herself enough to move forwards on the couch to read it.

_‘He says I tire him out.’_

Jess immediately had to shove her fist into her mouth biting down as she bent double a few laughs getting out before she turned her body and buried her face into the shredded couch cushions muffling her laughter. “Apparently!” She got out before resuming laughing into the cushion, Nona silently laughing as well.

It took several minutes before their laughter died down and they were able to get a hold of themselves to function.

“Oh god,” Jess wiped at her eyes, “Fudge I’m laughing so hard I’m crying,” She said a few laughs getting through. “That was great,” Nona nodded in agreement after all the work they’d had to put in it felt good to laugh.

Jess let out a sigh as she sat up, “Okay, this is like in the running for the best night of my life ever,” Jess said smiling. “I mean okay yeah, car getting stolen, bad yes. But after that, rescuing Dukes, taking out all those Vagos, and warding off the cops all while we take care not to wake Sleeping Beauty in there,” Jess snickered jerking her thumb to the bedroom door, Nona smiling at the joke musing she’d have to remember it later. “Yeah in the running for the best night ever,” She let out another sigh shaking her head a big smile on her face. “So now what?”

Good question. Though the answer came when Nona felt her stomach growl, breakfast was a good idea. So she turned and gestured towards the kitchen, Jess following her hand and tilting her head before nodding.

“Breakfast? Hmm might not be a bad idea what time is it?” Jess muttered pulling out her phone, “It’s 5:15 in the morning,” Jess groaned falling back onto the couch, “Ohhhh I’ve been up for 18 hours.” She said then she laughed sitting back up. “Worth it, but oh I am going to need to sleep for like a year after this.”

Nona nodded her expression sympathetic as she made her way to the kitchen, Jess picking herself off the couch and heading over to her.

“I still can’t believe it, I mean we took all those guys on,” Jess said jerking her thumb towards the pile of corpses, “In our pajamas, in the middle of the night, and we didn’t wake up- I said that already didn’t I?”

Nona nodded as she moved around the kitchen considering the supplies she had debating what to make before shrugging and going to her fridge to retrieve two microwavable breakfast burritos.

“Sorry, did I mention I’ve been up for like 18 hours?” Jess asked rubbing the back of her head as she sat down on one of the kitchen stools. “Here I was thinking I’d be easing myself back into life in San Andreas,” She said with a soft laugh shaking her head, “Well jokes on me,”

Nona tilted her head at her pausing while preparing to pop the breakfast burritos into the microwave to look at Jess curiously.

Jess waved her hand picking up on the question in Nona's expression, “I had to go back to the midwest to visit my family. They’re insistent on it, I was there for a week, aside from that been in San Andreas for like…. Hmm, brain can’t do math, too tired,” She grumbled as she looked upwards resting her head in her hand, “Uhh maybe 2 to 3 years?”  
Nona nodded again, curious to learn more about her new friend. After all, they’d stolen back a car and survived a shootout together-- might as well get to know each other like normal people would.  
  
The mute woman typed into her phone, and it read: “Are you close to your family?”

“It’s complicated,” Jess replied with a yawn. 18 hours. That had to suck… Not that Nona got much more rest. Preparation to invade the Russian sub took up all of her time now that her wounds were healed into a couple of ugly scars… 14 said he liked them. Made her look tough.

Nona got to work on making a pot of coffee. Anything to help get through the rest of the morning so her sleep cycle wouldn’t be too disturbed by their misadventure. “My family is complicated too,” her phone read.

_Beeeeep! Beeeep!_

The microwave loudly signaled that breakfast was ready, and the two women jumped at the sudden noise.

Of all the noises of all the events that had transpired that night, this was the moment that they heard the sheets and bed springs rustle in the bedroom.

“Fuck was that?” 14’s sleepy voice asked from behind the closed door.

Jess and Nona looked at the door in astonishment, Jess muttering “You’ve gotta be shitting me” just before the bedroom door opened and 14 wandered out in his pajama pants.  
First thing he noticed was a new face in the apartment-- and then a complete mess of blood and bullet casings; as well as an entirely shredded couch in the living room. “Oh my god, did World War fucking Three start here last night!?”

Nona and Jess exchanged haggard looks, barely in the mood to explain. But Nona typed a reply into her phone. “We got into a little disagreement with some Vagos… Do you know anyone who gets rid of bodies?”

“Yeah there’s like…” Jess squinted trying to think, “A lot.” She finally said with a yawn, resting her head in her hand. “Too tired to actually count, also hi,” She said giving 14 a weak wave, “Name’s Jess, Nona helped me with a thing… last night…earlier this morning. earlier than freaking now at least.” Jess mumbled, then turned and rested her head on her elbows on the counter. “‘M gonna sleep now,"

14 looked between the two women and sighed. “You know what, whatever happened I don’t want to know about it. I’ll contact a guy I know for the bodies,” He said running a hand through his hair, “And I’m going to pretend I never saw any of this,”

Nona bit back a yawn moving to cover her mouth as she nodded. She’d thought breakfast and coffee would be a good idea but clearly her body was starting to let her know it had other plans. She typed on her phone, ‘You do that, I’m going to go to bed,’ the app read for her.

“Someone’s going to have to clean this up at some point too you know,” 14 said.

Nona nodded waving her hand as she walked past him heading towards the bedroom.

14 watched her go glancing towards the other woman, Jess who had clearly fallen asleep at the counter. “Should we move her?” His question was ignored as Nona went into the bedroom and shut the door behind her, leaving the IAA agent to sigh once more and roll his eyes to the ceiling as he went to retrieve his phone. He was going to have to make some calls to get the place cleaned up.

The things he did for his sometimes murderous girlfriend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Bitch_In_The_Blue, she helped me edit and write some of the scenes with Nona so I could best show the wonderful somewhat murderous mute girlfriend of Agent 14. 
> 
> I look forwards to writing the next installment XP I have several of them planned and all of their titles are car puns.


End file.
